tditiifandomcom-20200213-history
Booty-full Beginnings
Twenty-four contestants arrive on the island to find out they will be living at a run down summer camp for eight weeks. They are divided into two teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Plot The comic starts off with Daphne, the hostess, explaining the rules of the new season. She says that 24 contestants have been selected to join the new Total Drama Series, Total Drama Island: Take II. She also says that they'll be staying at Camp Wawanakwa once more. When she finished she starts introducing the contestants. Daphne tried to introduce the first camper in Total Drama Island: Take II, Brandi, but she was nowhere to be seen because the boat arrived a little late. Brandi screams out of panel, interrupting Daphne, then steals the spotlight on the camera and start introducing herself, a very mad Daphne pushed her and told her to go somewhere else. Then, Daphne introduce two new campers, MJ and Keya, MJ said that she was exited to be there and Keya just nod, the next camper introduced is Jackie, but unfortunately he falls from the boat and lands on his face, Daphne joked that "it might be an improvement to his face". After that three new campers arrived, Jackson, who just walked by, Lauren and Derek, Lauren start saying how happy she was to be there and that she couldn't believed that both she and her best friend(Derek) were both selected to be on the competition, then she huged Derek, making him blush, A gay boy dressed in pink arrived, Alex, claiming he was promised cute cabana boys to escort him off the boat. Daphne bored state that her voice was used for more important thing and that she would be there for moral suport, leaving the campers to introduce themself, the next ones arriving where the siblings, Dominic and Carly, Dominic stepped out of the boat first helping his sister after she asked him to, Alex took the chance to ask him for help since he already helped the "damsel in distress", Dominic just replied that "Carlson" could help him with that, leading to an angry Carly correcting that it was "Carly" not "Carlson". A girl named Amanda introduce herself and showing her Duncan plushie called "Duncie" saying that it was adorable, a goth girl, Mandy arrived followed by a blonde girl, Brynna that was immediately harrased by a boy in glasses, Greg saying that Brynna could call him "Love Machine". A boy named Jeromy introduce himself, a boat arrived after him with a blonde farmer who talked on third person, Lychee, while he was introducing himself his bag started moving and Carly pointed out at him why was his "dirty clothing" moving leading to Lychee look inside the bag revealing "Fido", Lychee's pet goat, when Lychee looked inside the bag he found out Fido leaved a "surprise" inside of it. Next, a boy with sunglasses, named Jae arrived but fell and landed on his face, leading Daphne to ask what was wrong with them since he was the second one falling on the dock so far, after him a blonde cheerleader, named Ashley arrived with a smile and an optimistic attitude, Daphne welcomed her to the island saying that it was a "dump", but Ashley said with a british accent that it was lovely and she was happy to be there, after her a girl with a skateboard arrived, Caliegh. From afar a boat cold be see with a blonde girl with light green highlights, Mocha, who was screaming her name when the boat she was on exploited, she luckly landed on the dock unharmed, Derek asked her if she was alright and she answer blushing that she was fine, Lauren was looking them with a worried face, after Mocha a nerd guy walked off a boat, Mike. A brunette girl with green eyes was giving orders to her butler and her maid before she notice the camera filming her, she turned her face and smile politely and introduce herself, even is she looked friendly she revealed her true intentions when she thought that she was going to kick everyone out of the competition, later on, Olchobar an irish guy arrived, he took interest on Anne inmediatly and when he was trying to flirt with her, he burped on her face, she said very disgusted in sarcasm that it was just "dreamy". After them, a jock named Elijah arrived, he saw Daphne sleeping on her tanning bed so he just tried to start a conversation with the Goth Girl, Mandy but she only replied with monosyllabic responses, while he was trying to start the conversation, he notice Ashley and blushed, Ashley felt Elijah's stare and turned to look at him, making her blush and wave. When Daphne woke up, she told the campers that they had twenty minutes to socialize and unpack their belonging. The scene change to one of the girl cabins, Anne was looking inside the closet saying that it was insulting how small the clost was since she packet three times the size, Ashley then asked Anne where her bag were and she replied that the folklift were busy moving the set around and they haven't brought her bag yet,, a scene of the dock with a couple of bags falling from it is shown, Lauren surprised asked Anne if she really needed that much clothes,arly embarassed Lauren by asking her if she really wore all her clothes more than once, a very nervous Lauren was interrupted and saved by Caliegh who had just arrived to that cabin, Lauren took the opportunity to change the subject and told her that her skateboard was cool, Caliegh confused thanked her and asked who was sleeping there, a very annoyed Anne replied that she was sleeping on the bed where she was sitting, then made a rude remark. ("If they call sleeping in a bed that moved more than a poor person scrabbling for quarters"), The cabin turned silent, but Anne quickly claimed her remark was a joke. The scene change to one of the boys cabin with Dominic, Elijah, Jae and Greg unpacking, Greg started talking about the "Hot girl" with long legs, Dominic asked if he was talking about Lauren and told him that she was Derek's girl, when Derek arrived to the cabin Dominic asked Derek if he was dating Lauren, Derek blushing said that they were just friend, leading everyone to asume that he was turned down by her. Derek add that it would be weird for them since they were best friends and very close from a long time, Greg said that he looked the way Lauren looked at him when he was helping Mocha and that she looked a little jealous, Derek asked if he really did think that, everyone nod and Greg told him that if he didn't go after her, he would. Derek stepped out of the cabin and hit Alex accidentally, he at first thought it was Lauren, but then he notice who he was and helped him, Alex started flirting with him saying that he could call him by any name, when Derek saw Lauren walking from afar he ran away from Alex. Derek asked Lauren if they could date and Lauren surprised asked why("because they were really close and she didn't want to lose that"), then Derek added that he only wanted to fake date because Greg was trying to hook up with her, and that could distract her from the competition, Lauren told him he was the best friend and huged him, Derek blushing started thinking that she might really like him. All the campers were called to the dock by Daphne, when they arrived Daphne explained them that they needed a group picture, making everyone pose for the Take II group picture. Cast Trivia *'Running Gag(s):' **People landing on their faces. **Elijah trying to start a conversation. **Greg talking abou tall, tan, beautys. **Alex flirting with boys. *Order in which the campers are introduced: #Brandi #MJ #Keya #Jackie #Jackson #Lauren #Derek #Alex #Dominic #Carly #Amanda #Mandy #Brynna #Greg #Jeromy #Lychee #Jae #Ashley #Caliegh #Mocha #Mike #Anne #Olchobar #Elijah *The only time you could see the boat was on page 6 & 8. *One boat exploited. *The first tanning bed is introduced on page 4. *Fido is introduce on page 6. *Dominic assuming Greg was talking about Lauren foreshadows their future relationship Goofs *Derek and Lauren were close on page 16 and they were separated on page 17. Comic Ep1-Cover-1.png Pg3-1.png Pg1-1.png Pg2-1.png Pg4-1.png Pg5-1.png Pg6-1.png Pg7-1.png Pg8-1.png Pg9-1.png Pg10-1.png Pg11-1.png Pg12-1.png Pg13-1.png Pg14-1.png Pg15-1.png Pg16-1.png Pg17-1.png Pg18-1.png Pg19-20-1.png